Gesualdo Elimona
Gesualdo Elimona, commonly referred to by her Epithet The Savage Nymph, is The of the Pirate Paradise Cartecielo as well as the of the Cartecielo Pirates, and the former Heiress of the well established Gesualdo Family, a very old and powerfully influential Mafia family that operates throughout the , She is also an infamous who operates under the alias "Calypso". She is feared and Renowned around the world for her ability to charm and sway numerous Criminals, Mercenary, Pirates and Marine alike to sail under her Banner as well as creating a Pirate Paradise and for her Frendship and Alliance with the "Red-Haired" . Her life long goal is to ride the world of the World Nobles and to create a place where people can live without having to constantly look over there shoulders. She is the consumer of the Renzu Renzu no Mi and holds a bounty of ???,000,000. Appearance Elimona is a tall and curvaceous exotically beautiful woman with very long, flowing golden blond hair that has a long bang covering the sides of her face reaching well below her breasts and covers her forehead. She has Sapphire blue colored eyes, with dark, wide stilted pupils and a light skin tone. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an actual Nymph. She is always seen wearing different shades of lipstick and is sometimes seen smoking from an oriented pipe. During her time as an acting Member of the Mafia, she is seen wearing a black leather dress with thigh length high heeled boots and a black furry coat over it. After renouncing her Status and starting the life as her pirate she now wears a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light colored high-heels and a pair of crystal earrings. When on Cartecielo and doing her job as queen she is seen wearing a light colored, large hat that covers her back in stripes and pointed at the top with a round crystal centered above her face. Around the time she she left to recruit powerful people for her goal, She always wore some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes some part of her midriff with a miniskirt above shorts and white teardrop earrings. At the Start of her journey, Elimona wore a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She worered and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She also wore a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt, cowboy boots and hat. During the her fight with Won Sho she wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wore a golden band around her left arm in remembrance of her deceased master, and a ruby ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in the past, covering only her hands. As a teenager Elimona's hair was Cropped slightly shorter, resembling her masters hairstyle, with a golden braid that stretches down to her ankles, her outfit is seen wearing an ensemble similar to but widely varied from those worn by her master: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. Around the time of her ascension to queen, Elimona's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit consisted of a slightly Similar one to her Original outfit but instead of a camouflage bikini top she wore a short white V-neck shirt that is opened showing off her Impressive Bust and shows off her Mid-section. Short black Shorts with fur lining on the back and two long straps falling down to her mid-thigh, Black Thigh length boots and black gloves. Later she is seen wearing a light long dress with a bit of frills at the endings, while the top of the dress resembles a corset and golden braclets around her wrist and Ankles along with a golden Emerald necklace, her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her (presumed) measurements were Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in) but it was later revealed to be B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. Personality Elimoma is very competitive, and unorthodox regal woman, who at times can be very witty, sarcastic, wild, seductive, Carefree, and can also at times be a little scary and crazy however one of her. Even thou she can be categorized by her unique Personality she appears to hold a very nonchalant and apathetic attitude towards anything Related to the World Noble. Many of her people has noted her as a great listener, who constantly attempts to analyze a person's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them, However don't let her upbeat and unique personality fool you for when needed she can be a very manipulative woman and is noted for her great intelligence and sharp analytic and exceptional intellectual strategic mind, despite being so young, Coupling with her sharp mind is her cunning way of doing things ,while one would find it hard to believe due to her Normal unique persona, she is in fact very cunning having been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words and gestures which pays homage to her silk and sharp political tongue and beautiful looks. She wasn't always such a unique and unpredictable woman as in her teen years she was noted as something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoyed causing mischief among her peers and companions, As she was of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen, This usually involved some kind of trick, like coming up with schemes to further her own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in, Usually, due to her shady habits, she often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show her true colors when least expected, Among some of her favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Elimona that her friends have often become wary of her whenever she appears to have hatched a new idea. As she grew older Elimona has developed something of a fondness for gambling, This was most obvious when she expressed how she enjoyed her visit to the local gambling stops and casinos Typically, when not busy with her other hobbies or activities, She tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. Most of the time however, She tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given her willingness to hit below the belt at times, she usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether she gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people she's with at the time. This habit characterizes Elimona so well, much like her other interests, that her friends tend to consider any bets or deals with her to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting her as she rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when she feels like it. All in all though, given Elimona's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting her past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with her, whether for their own good or not. Overall she is relatively nice person despite her many odd quirks and is one who rarely if ever gets angry at another person because in her opinion a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. She is often noted as the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one her people tend to seek out for help with problems they couldn't otherwise handle due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom. She is also noted to be an excellent singer dispute her attempt to hide it. Relationship Due to her personality and power Elimona has gathered a large crowed of followers, Friends, allies and enemies alike be it High ranking officials to the lowest of the low. She has a large amount of respect dispute her age, as she almost highhandedly built what is now know today as a Pirate Paradise by gathering and recruiting some of the most dangerous people know to the world and gaining their loyalty and affection. Enemies World Government Even during ber time innthe Mafia Elimona developed a great dislike for the world Government seeing them as nothing more that glorified dogs who quickly and eagerly lick the boots of the World Nobles, she holds such a grudge against them that she has placed a kill on site warning around the seas of her territory. Marines While she dislikes Marines, Elimona is known to tolerate their presents as she views them as simple people doing their jobs, much like worker bees go about serving their queen. There are a few exceptions in the marines as she is known to hold many friends in the Marines from her childhood however because of this relationship she is the most weary of them. World Nobles Due to her upbringing as a Mafia Elimona knows the gruesome and vile things that the World Nobles committed, actions that caused her to hate the them and caused her to rebel against her family for there involvement with them which eventually led to her renouncement of her family and her deep seated hatred for them. Abilities and Powers Elimona has repeatedly shown herself a remarkably skilled woman, Having apprenticed under the legendary Yu Ling, The Vicious Tyrant Sho Khan and the Queen of the Beasts Makiel which Gives her a Wide variety of attack Styles and a Strategic mind. While a specialist in offensive's and defensive methods of battle, Elimona is an extremely powerful woman who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to her opponent. The true extent of Elimona's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Marine Vice-Admiral Won Sho, she has maintained a calm and detached demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while splinting her attention or completely overwhelming Won Sho once getting serious. Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Martial Arts Marksmanship Devil Fruit Weapons Keen Intelligence Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques History Major Battles Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Former Mafia Category:Queen Category:Broker Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Captain Category:Former Shichibukai